Goomba's Pokemon Adventure: Johto
by Shycolt777
Summary: Join Goomba the young trainer and his travels across Johto and any connecting lands as he grows strong with his Pokemon and takes down evil stuff on his travels. Rated T for probable violence and cursing.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I Hate Pecans

It was just nothing but an orange expanse and suddenly I heard an elderly voice.

"I will first tell you important things about your journey, ask anything you want to know." said the elderly voice.

"No, I'm good." I told the elderly voice, I could swear I smelled pecans, I hate pecans.

Silence...Suddenly it was pitch black and I still couldn't see anything! "Hmm...Interesting!" I heard it exclaim. "Huh? Oh! Excuse me, sorry! I was just reading this book here." It continued.

Suddenly, AGAIN, the lights flashed on as I waited a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light, and then I saw him, THE Professor Oak! "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He apoligized as I fanboy screamed.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is," I cut him off as I screamed with delight "PROFESSOR OAK! The Pokemon professor who knows EVERYTHING!"

"Why yes, I am the professor who lives in a world ihabited by Pokemon, we humans live alongside Pokemon as friends."

"But I already." He then cut me off and continued his speech, it seemed he had practiced many times.

"At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use thier Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. Now why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" He lectured.

"Well I'm entering a college and." He cut me off again. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"I'm 17 years late but, LET THE MEME BEGIN!" I exclaimed. "Also I am a boy." I, as a boy, curtly added.

"Please tell me your name." Oak asked. "Simple, it's Goomba."

"Goomba! Are you ready? Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you! Dreams! Adventure! Let's go to the world of Pokemon! I'll see you later!" He finished lecturing.

"Wait I want your autograaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I never finished wailing autograph.

To Be Continued

(TBC)

_I hope you enjoyed the prolouge of my first story and I hope this will go on until the desired end! Rate, and please feel free to leave constructive criticism! Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mom, wait, MOM

I woke up. "_That was a funky dream" _I thought to myself as I ruffled my blond bushy hair to shake out the black ash that accumulated as I slept.

_"Which reminds me, today is the day I get my first Pokemon! Just like Oak gave Ash his first pokemon I believe I am...LATE! Oh F $K." _I also thought as I went downstairs running/walk running seeing as for some reason I had slippers glued to my feet along with clothes conveniently glued to me as well.

I had a black hat with a yellow front, a red jacket with a white collar and waistline, and some baggy black shorts. Thank ARCEUS, wait, Arceus that I had at least _SOME _pants.

Suddenly mom, wait no, it's spelled MOM there we go. She decided to stop me and said in all caps because she's MOM.

"HERES SOME USELESS INFORMATION ALONG WITH A BUTTLOAD OF KEY ITEMS AND BUTTENS, WAIT, BUTTONS! I'M NOT GOOD AT SPELLING, HEH HEH, BUTTENS." She then promptly sat her buttens down on a chair with no back, and never moved again.

I decided that I should probably make my way outside and suddenly, _A wild Marril attacked! _False alarm, It's just running around like an idiot. Suddenly random woman I don't know took it away.

Oh well, doesn't matter. Onward! To find Professor Useless!

"You him?" I asked random featureless fat guy #1.

"Yo, Goomba! I hear Professor Useless discovered some 'new' Pokemon." He said in a stereotypical chubby gangster voice.

I slowly walk away and invade...Lyra's house? I run away quickly going "NOPE NOPE NOPE!" not wanting my hands cut off and enter an unmarked house.

Inside there is an asian dragon woman, _"I bet she has some awesome super secret technique to give me!" _I thought exitedly.

"Pikachu is an evolved Pokemon...This fact was first dicovered by Professor Awesome. I was amazed by Professor Fantastic's findings. He's so famous for his research on Pokemon evolution. *Sigh*... I wish I could be a researcher like him..." She blubbered on as I deemed her mentally insane and left.

I ignored the nameless lady walking around and went behind the last house to find... A BURGALURLURLUR! "Stop fiend!" I shouted out heroicly!

"... So this is the famous Useless Pokemon Lab... What are you staring at? My butt?" Said the Burgalurlurlur as he promptly kicked mine and went back to burgalurluring.

Wait I missed a lur there. Burgalurlurluring. That's better.

_Will our hero ever find the Useless lab? Will the burgalurlurlur ever stop burgalurlurluring? Will he see said burgalurlurlur agian? Will I ever stop making spelling error jokes? *Probably knot* Find out on the next chapter of..._

_**GOOMBA'S POKEMON ADVENTURE!**_

So how what the first chapter that wasn't a prolouge in empty orange space? I will try to upload this as often as possible but I won't upload more than one a day except for the day I upload this one since I took so long updating this one. Currently I am in North Carolina, America's deadzone, so I don't know If I can make it weekly like I want it to. Thats about it and if you want to leave criticism that's fine just make sure it's specific enough that I know what to change. R&R and I'll see you next time! *Insert Full Metal Alchemist end theme here*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Professor Useless

Seeing as I found Proffesor Redundant's Lab I walked inside and almost spoke to his aide when I saw him in the back. And without moving my legs by my own will, I walked to the back and there he was. In all his labcoaty, fluffed up hair, blue undershirty failure.

"Hi, Goomba! I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my reasearch?!" He screamed in his raspy nerdtastic voice as he always will because of some medical condition I'm too lazy to come up with a name for.

"Eeeeeeyup! And it's pointless in every way possible!" I responde in the most southern drawl possible by my vocal cords.

"Well you should walk with pokemon and stuff because programming. Your best friend who you've never met before does it! Copy her! As that is the way to fame, stealing! Like the Burgalurlurlur!" He continued as I slowly fell asleep.

"Now take a Pokemon!" He shouted again, waking me up.

_"OH BOY! This is the good part!" I thought loudly._

"Oh, hey I got an EMAIL! I'm POPULAR NOW!" The professor squealed out in joy.

"Oh, wait it's just a chain mail that says that I say 'oh' a lot! Oh, It also says that if I don't come by this adress in the middle of a forest It will infect my computer with a virus! Oh, and now It's blackmail great!" He exclaimed, sending a mixed message.

_"I better save a bunch of times so that I can make sure I get a female chikorita!" _I thought using my 3rd person powers.

*1 reset later*

"Oh boy! It's female!" I exclaim in joy as I set it down and stop checking.

"I wonder why it's a 75% chance for male though..." I wondered out loud.

"I'll name you Rose, after that old saying that's been done to death!" I decided, also out loud.

"Chiko chik rita chiko chikorita!" It babbled for no reason whatsoever.

I ignored whatever the professor and the aide were saying and walked out. I heard the door open again behind me and turned around and was whacked by some purple object!

"Chik rita okay chikorita oh no! What will I do?!" I heard some girly voice say worriedly.

I got up shakily and saw the aide run inside screaming at me " DON'T HESITATE TO USE ONE IF YOUR POKEMON IS HURT!" and he dissapeared.

"Are you okay mister?" I heard the girly voice say again.

"Where are you little girl?" I asked, confused and disoriented.

"Down here!" She said as I looked down and saw Rose.

"Um, hi." Rose said.

*PLAYER GOOMBA WHITED OUT!*

_Will Goomba find out why his Chikorita is talking? Will he find the blackmailers? Will I stop making the anime end announcer joke? Find out next time on..._

_**GOOMBA'S POKEMON ADVENTURE!**_

I feel proud about this chapter you guys. It's probably because it's a lot longer than the previous 2. And since i'm sick of typing the word 'thought'. It should be known by now that whenever there are _Italics_ than it's Goomba's own thoughts, it's up to your interpretation how he is thinking them. Until next time R&R!


End file.
